


Under The Sea

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mermaid Fíli, Mermaid Kíli, it just seemed cute, slight mention of m-preg, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20359935#t20359935 merman on merman sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

“Fiiiliii…” Kili peered around the rocks.

“Please Kili, I don’t have time for a swim.”

“Why not? What’s Thorin making you do now?” Kili drifted further into the cave.

The blond held up several stone tablets. “Laws.”

“Come on. That can wait for later. I want to show you something.”

“Oh?” Fili let the tablets sink and flicked his tail, swimming to his brother.  “What have you found?”

“Treasure.” was all Kili said before he swam away.

 

Turns out, there was no treasure. Kili was perched on a rock, tail hanging down as though he were tempting sailors at the surface.

“Kili, did you bring me here to seduce me?”

Kili looked down coyly and shrugged a shoulder. The older prince sighed.

“You know I have many important things to do. We can’t just do this whenever we like.”

“But I want you, Fili.” he pulled out a piece of seaweed from his hair.

“Okay.” Fili held his hand up when his brother swarmed forward. “We must be _quick_. Which way are you going?”

Grinning, Kili drifted onto his back. He passed a hand over the opening of his cloaca, waggling the fingers of his other hand at the blond. Fili swam towards him, grabbing him by the end of his turquoise tail to pull him close. He let the openings of their cloaca brush over each other.

“You said we had to be quick.” Kili said in an accusatory tone.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of teasing.” Fili murmured, shuffling his tail back a little. “Are you ready?”

“Of course I am, brother.” Kili wrapped his arms around his shoulders, sighing contentedly as he felt Fili’s claspers affix their little suction cups onto him, as Fili’s penis slid from its sheath and into him.

It was never an easy activity, and involved a specific way of moving the tail. First Fili had to flick the end a little and he’d move forward. Then the tail was moved the other way, pulling him back. So while Kili had a leisurely experience, it turned into a workout for Fili.

“Come on, Fili. Faster.”

“If you would move instead of letting me do all the work, we could go faster.”

Kili pulled his face out of his neck and looked at him. It was the face of one who had just swallowed a small puffer fish. “I thought you wanted to do this.”

“I do, but it makes my tail sore for a day.”

“Then you should train more.”

“I’m busy memorizing laws.”

“Dammit.” Kili huffed, starting to move his tail.

“You gotta-“

“I know-“

“But you aren’t doing it right-“

“Shut up or I will tear your claspers off.”

Fili shut up. The brunet’s rhythm was faster, if a little off. Soon he released his seed as a cloud into the water.

“Better?”

“Mmm, you’re going to have to tow me home after that.”

Fili groaned, half from his orgasm and half from the thought of dragging his brother all the way home. He detached himself from Kili, giving him a long kiss to placate him.

“Right! Let’s get home, you have a lot to learn.”

 

Weeks later, Kili swam past his salvaged mirror. He paused, but wasn’t sure why. Something was off. Shaking his head, he went about his business without noticing the small curve starting to form in his abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> http://derpingtime.tumblr.com/


End file.
